No mires atrás
by Dearg Dragonfly
Summary: Veía, a través de la ventanilla, los destellos fugaces de toda una vida en su carrera hacia el pasado, despidiéndose de ella. Sentada en el avión, veía a la gente a su alrededor despedirse de la ciudad, admirándola por la ventana. Se refugió en los brazos que la esperaban a un continente de distancia. Ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás


No mires atrás.

Busco la llave bajo la maceta, junto a la puerta, había regresado antes para darle la noticia, sus padres decidieron alargar su viaje un mes más, pero ella no podía, no quería pasar más tiempo lejos de él. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertarlos y que pensaran que un ladrón había entrado en el departamento, caminó hasta la puerta del fondo, antes de abrirla, una voz le dio la primera sorpresa de ese día.

-¡Hermione!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba tan contenta, que no noto el ligero tono de nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo Harry.

-¡¿Hermione?!- otra voz alarmada salía de la habitación, la figura de su mejor amiga y cuñada, Ginny, apareció ante ella.

En otro momento, le habría gustado bromear sobre el aspecto de esos dos, Harry solo traía sus bóxers encima, y Ginny vestía una camisa de su novio, que le quedaba grande, pero en ese momento solo le importaba que no le echaran a perder la sorpresa.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Van a despertar a Ron!- trató de girar el picaporte, cuando la pelirroja le hablo nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Pensábamos que regresabas en una semana- la chica se acercaba a la castaña, ella no noto los intentos de su cuñada para alejarla de la puerta.

-Tengo que darle una buena noticia- sin esperar más abrió la puerta, ignorando el "¡NO!" histérico de la pelirroja, para encontrarse, de frente, con la imagen de la desilusión.

Años después, se recordaba a sí misma, sosteniendo el picaporte, con la sonrisa estúpida, que esbozaba en esa época, congelada en la cara, mientras veía a su novio, en la cama, abrazado de una rubia, únicamente cubiertos por las sábanas.

Recordó en ese instante todas las mañanas que despertó en esa misma cama abrazada a ese hombre.

_˜ ¿Lavander? ... ¿desde cuándo?˜_

Seguía en la misma posición, con la misma sonrisa idiota, mientras lo veía despertar. Atrás de ella, Harry y Ginny se habían quedado estáticos al verse descubiertos.

Por fin los ojos azules de Ron, la descubrieron, con la mano todavía sosteniendo la puerta y la cara bañada en lágrimas silenciosas.

-¡Hermione!- y reaccionó, se giró para salir de ese maldito lugar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, se asfixiaba ahí dentro, tenía que salir.

-¡Herms, por favor, espera, tenemos que hablar!- sintió las manos de Harry en sus brazos tratando de detenerla.

Su respiración era agitada, el dolor que sentía en el pecho aumentaba, una furia enorme apareció en su interior, lo siguiente que vio, fue al moreno tirado en el suelo, lamentándose, por el golpe que recibió en la entrepierna. Siguió su camino a la puerta.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

-¡Hermione, amiga, por favor, detente, escúchame! ¡Por favor!- la voz suplicante de Ginny llegaba hasta sus oídos, pero no volteo a verla, ni se detuvo… ni siquiera cuando le grito.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme amiga de nuevo!

_::: IRA ::::_

Todos la engañaron, se burlaron de ella.

_:::: DOLOR::::_

Eran su familia, los quería, confiaba en ellos.

Necesitaba salir, le dolía el pecho, no podía respirar, necesitaba salir.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

Se encontró corriendo por el pasillo del edificio.

-¡Hermione, amor, por favor, tienes que escucharme!- siguió corriendo.

El elevador, mala opción, la alcanzaría, y estaría encerrada con él.

Las escaleras, podría poner tierra de por medio. Corrió hacia ellas y comenzó a descender.

-¡Perdóname, por favor, te lo suplico!- no quería oírlo.

_˜Más rápido. No mires atrás˜_

Las lágrimas le empañaban la visión, no importaba, perdió el equilibrio un par de veces, por culpa de la maleta que llevaba en el hombro, aun así, siguió corriendo.

-¡Por favor! ¡TE AMO!

_:::: ASCO ::::_

Le dio asco escucharlo, antes, esas dos palabras significaban el paraíso, y ahora, le daba asco oírlas en su boca.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

Se detuvo, él seguía corriendo, la chica le llevaba un piso de ventaja.

_:::: Un piso de por medio entre los dos ::::_

Hermione sintió el peso de un objeto, esa sensación la retenía, la hacía más lenta. Tomo el anillo y lo sacó de su dedo anular. Ron seguía descendiendo y alcanzó a ver la escena.

La castaña dejo caer el anillo al suelo y reanudo su carrera, sintiéndose más ligera.

_:::: Un universo de por medio entre ellos ::::_

-¡NOOO, NOOO! ¡HERMIONE, TE LO SUPLICO!-

_˜No mires atrás˜_

Llego al recibidor del edificio, no se despidió del amable portero.

-¿Señorita Granger?, ¿se encuentra bien?

Solo quería salir, respirar, salió a la calle, pero él venía detrás, se subió al primer taxi que encontró y lo escucho una vez más.

-¡HERMIONE!

Su nombre siempre sonaba a cielo en sus labios, ahora sentía como le desgarraba el pecho.

Las lágrimas salían sin parar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos. El dolor en el pecho se negaba a disminuir.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

-Al aeropuerto- le dijo apenas pudo controlar el llanto a un preocupado taxista.

Tomo su celular, después de dos tonos, una voz conocida la saludo.

-Pansy Parkinson, gurú del sexo a tus órdenes, pregunta simple mortal.

-Pansy, no estoy de humor, ¿puedes recogerme en el aeropuerto?

-¿Les paso algo a tío Richard o tía Jean?- su prima se alarmó al escucharla tan seria, Hermione NUNCA se comportaba así con ella.

-Gané la beca a Harvard para periodismo, me mudo contigo- escuchó el grito de felicidad de Pansy.

-¡Eso es grandioso!, ¿por qué no estás contenta?, ¿no quieres dejar a tu novio solo?- las palabras de su prima se convirtieron en flechas, clavándose en su cuerpo.

-Ya no estamos juntos- alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz, apenas audible para su interlocutora, y al decirlo en voz alta, todo el peso de su realidad la abrumó, y fue consiente de ella, se formaron nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- la chica sonaba preocupada, pero no era el momento, no se sentía preparada para revivir la maldita escena que la tenía en ese estado.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

-Por teléfono, no, te llamo en cuanto tenga el número de vuelo y la hora de llegada.

-Está bien- después de unos segundos agregó -estarás bien, estaremos juntas Mine- las palabras de Pansy lograron calmarla un poco, la había llamado por el diminutivo que usaba cuando eran niñas haciéndola esbozar una débil imitación de su sonrisa.

-Juntas, Pans- colgó el teléfono, sintiendo el dolor, aún a flor de piel, presionándole el pecho, además la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar, fijo su vista en la ventanilla cuando, en una esquina, reconoció la heladería donde tuvo su primera cita con Ron, la vio pasar como un destello fugaz.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

Cerró los ojos, evitando la tentación, esos recuerdos se quedarían ahí, porque no quería llevarlo con ella ni en el recuerdo, la lastimó de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado se sintió tonta, herida, engañada, abandonada, por él, y por sus amigos, la familia que ella escogió. Era hora de hacer elecciones nuevas.

Llegó al aeropuerto y se dio cuenta que la suerte estaba de su lado, un avión salía para Estados Unidos en media hora, tenía suficiente tiempo para abordar, ya que solo llevaba una maleta al hombro, (la había olvidado por completo) pero debía darse prisa, seguro Ron iría a su casa, cuando notara que no había nadie, correría al aeropuerto pensando que iría con sus padres, pero se equivocaba.

Corrió para llegar a la puerta que le indicaron, en las manos llevaba un sobre, la carta donde le anunciaban su ingreso a Harvard, la noticia que quería darle.

No sabía si odiar o amar esa carta, significaba la realización de un sueño y la pérdida de otro, gracias a ella descubrió el engaño de Ron… su Ron… no, del Ron de Lavander.

_˜ ¿Por cuánto tiempo?˜_

La voz del piloto la saco de sus pensamientos, estaban abandonando Londres. La ciudad donde creció, donde creyó encontrar el amor y amigos fieles, quedaba en el pasado.

_˜No mires atrás˜_

Llego al aeropuerto de Nueva York, para tomar otro vuelo a Boston donde la recibieron los brazos de su prima. Le contó todo a Pansy, que apretaba las manos en el volante mientras conducía hacia su departamento, cuando Hermione terminó su relato, nuevamente estaba llorando y su prima tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión.

-¡No llores más! ¡Ese cabrón de mierda no te merece!- la chica comenzó a gritar sorprendiendo a la castaña -¡Lo vas a olvidar! ¡No merece tus lágrimas! ¡Y esos malagradecidos tampoco!- Pansy estaba furiosa, siempre había protegido a Hermione y se sentía impotente al no poder romperle las piernas al grandísimo hijo de puta que tenía a su prima deshaciéndose en llanto.

Ese día Hermione se emborracho por primera vez junto a su prima.

Entre el sopor del sueño, el cansancio, el llanto, el dolor, la decepción, la ira, el rencor, el desamor y sobre todo el alcohol, sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma.

_˜Ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás˜_


End file.
